


Everywhere I Turn

by CecilWolford



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, No Smut, No Underage Sex, Older Characters, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, WHY IS THIS GETTING SO MANY HITS!?, edd's still the nerd we love, eventually, kevin is still kind of an asshole, let me be very clear about that, there's a lot of touching, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilWolford/pseuds/CecilWolford
Summary: After the long summer after their sophomore year, the kids of Peach Creek return as juniors. But old feelings turn back up and Kevin and Edd are thrown into a world of confusion with old and new friends and enemies that make their lives horrible and wonderful at the same time.





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a Kevedd story since I first joined Wattpad last year and I decided that it was time that I not only got back into the fandom, but back into the shipping as well!

It was a beautiful day outside, barely any clouds in the clear, blue sky. The Cul-de-sac gang was outside doing their normal thing when a grey Mazda pulled up to the light blue house at the end of the left side of the cul-de-sac and parked out in front. The back left door opened and a black haired teen stepped out of the car. Reaching down to his pocket, he pulled a black beanie out of his pocket and situated it on his head before straightening out his orange sweater-vest then leaning over to look in the driver's side window. Words were clearly exchanged and the trunk popped open to reveal multiple suitcases all of the same color: black. The gang watched the boy walk back to the trunk and watched him pull each suitcase out one by one and set them on the sidewalk before exchanging a few more words with the people in the car before standing back to watch the car drive away with a solemn look on his face.

"Hey, Sarah, doesn't he look familiar?" Jimmy asked as he tugged at Sarah's t-shirt sleeve.  
"He sure does, Jimmy. You don't think it's-"  
"DOUBLE DEE!" Ed shouted as he went running across the street towards the boy who looked up from the sidewalk with a large, gap-toothed grin.  
"Salutations, Ed! It's wonderful to see you once again!" Edd greeted his old friend as he was pulled into a near bone crushing hug.  
"Hey, Sockhead, it's good to see you," Eddy greeted as he walked up to the two other boys.  
"Looks like the Eds are back together again," Nazz giggled before heading over to greet Edd as well.  
"Hey Double Dee! Where've you been, man?" Nazz asked as she walked up on the boys with a soft smile on her face.  
"Mother and Father got a break from work over the summer and they decided that we should make up for lost time," Edd replied with a smile.  
"Well, it's good to see that you're still you," the blonde girl said with a sigh.  
"And you, as well, Nazz. And from the looks of it, the others are the same as well," Edd said as his eyes scanned over the other teens on the other side of the street who had returned to what they had been doing before he arrived.  
"Oh! Wait till Kev gets here, I'm sure he can help you with your things!" Nazz exclaimed and Edd froze.  
"Y-You mean...K-Kevin still resides here?" he quietly asked and the girl nodded her head.  
"Yeah! Everyone does!"  
"What did you think was gonna happen?" Eddy asked as he grabbed Ed who was chasing after a butterfly around in circles.  
Edd sheepishly grinned before grabbing one of the larger suitcases and beginning to pull it towards his house.  
"Sockhead, you're gonna hurt yourself doin' that," Eddy said as he watched the taller boy struggle with his luggage.  
Edd rolled his eyes and continued pulling on the suitcase, only to fall back onto his rear when his hands slipped from the black handle. His hat slipped to the side a bit and he grumbled to himself as he adjusted it, only stopping when he heard the roar of what he assumed was a motorcycle. And his assumptions were proven to be correct when a black motorcycle came speeding around the corner and headed straight for the middle of the cul-de-sac.  
"Kev's back!" Nazz squealed and clapped her hands together as she watched Kevin burn rubber as he kick up dust with his motorcycle as he put his foot down on the ground and went around in circles, leaving burn marks on the road. Edd watched from his spot on the sidewalk with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape.  
_Good lord,_ he thought,  _that is extremely dangerous!_  
"Oh, dear," he muttered as he got back to his feet and began struggling once again with the large suitcase.  
"Hey, Kev, over here!" Nazz shouted as she began waving Kevin over.  
Edd watched as Kevin removed his helmet, but didn't wait to see anything else. With a grunt and one final pull, Edd managed to pull his suitcase up onto the porch.  
"Hey, who's that?" he heard Kevin ask and Edd rolled his eyes as he pulled the house key out of his pocket and jammed it into lock on the doorknob. With a turn of his wrist, he heard the lock click but when he went to push the door open, he found it stuck.  
"Wonderful, just  _perfect._ I just can't get a break," he muttered under his breath.  
"Hey Double Dork," Kevin said as he walked up behind Edd, "ready for another year?"  
_Oh, dear,_ Edd thought as he nervously tugged at the side of his hat,  _this day just can't possibly get any worse, can it?_


	2. Getting Comfortable

"Hey Kev, you wouldn't mind helping Double D with his stuff, would you?" Nazz asked and Edd's eyes widened.  
"U-Um, no thank you, I-I can handle it, but thank you," Edd quickly said as he subtly kicked his leg backwards, trying to get the door open without the other two noticing. He was grateful that Nazz was trying to help, but being alone with Kevin was the most terrifying thing he could think about at that moment. All of those horrible times in elementary school, middle school, and even high school; he'd lost every ounce of trust he had for Kevin. He was mature when he was younger, but he had matured even more over the years and had learned that not everyone should be forgiven. Kevin was one of those people. He had tormented Edd and his friends since the beginning and every time, Edd was the one who forgave him; the one who looked past everything.  
"Come on, man, that's a lot of stuff for just one person to handle," Nazz said, pulling Edd out of his thoughts.  
"But-"  
"Hey, man, I don't mind," Kevin said and Edd gulped down the lump in his throat as he leaned back against the door. This day just continued to get worse and worse. But Edd eventually gave in and with some trouble, he managed to shove the door open.  
"I-I apologize, it seems that the hinges have rusted during my absence," Edd mumbled as he walked into the house, enjoying the sense of nostalgia that quickly washed over him. The furniture was all the same, all of the pictures were still up on the walls, and everything was still neatly organized.  
Kevin let out a long whistle as he looked around the dark living room.  
"Damn, I didn't think it would still look this good," he said, then he looked over at Edd and asked, "This was the first summer you were away, right?"  
"Oh, y-yes! This was the first summer I was away from home," Edd replied and Kevin nodded his head a few times before he looked forward again and headed for the stairs.  
"Which room is yours?" he asked as he began going up.  
"Last room on the right!" Edd called up before running outside to grab more bags.  
"So, you planning on staying _this_ summer?" Eddy asked as he walked up to Edd who was slinging the strap of a duffel bag over his shoulder.  
"Yes. Mother and Father are going to be too busy this summer to do anything," the taller boy replied as he stood back up straight and looked down at his friend.  
"Would you care to help me?"  
"Nah, Shovel Chin and I still aren't on the same page, if you catch my drift," Eddy replied as he scraped at the sidewalk with the toe of his sneaker.  
"Well, perhaps later on, after Kevin leaves, you and Ed could come over and help me clean," Edd said with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.  
"Yeah, sure, maybe," Eddy mumbled. "Anyway, see ya later, Sockhead."  
Edd gave a slight wave as Eddy walked away before he dropped his arm down and grabbed a smaller suitcase. Letting out a small sigh, he began walking back up the way toward the house.  
As he walked into the living room, he giggled at the memory of what Eddy had done two summers ago. He had dyed his hair blue but in the process, nearly covered the entire bathroom in blue hair dye and succeeded in getting grounded for three weeks.  
"I could use a little help up here, dork!" Kevin shouted from upstairs and Edd quickly made his way upstairs, pulling his suitcase up behind him.  
_Oh, I hope Kevin hasn't broken anything..._  
As he entered his bedroom, he saw Kevin standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.  
"You called?" Edd asked as he dropped his duffel bag by the door and leaned his suitcase against the wall.  
"Okay, so, I see that you have everything here labeled, but there is no way for me to know what goes where," Kevin explained his problem and Edd nervously giggled.  
"W-Well, you don't have to help me put my things away, I honestly only needed assistance with my luggage," he quietly said.  
"Yeah, well, I'm trying to be nice," Kevin grumbled as Edd walked over to the suitcase now laying on his bed.  
Reaching out, he unzipped it and flipped it open to reveal his neatly organized clothing. He took clothing out, stack by stack, and neatly placed them in his dresser drawers and hung the clothes that didn't fit in the drawers in his closet instead.  
"Kevin, I thank you for your assistance, but it is something that I no longer need," Edd said as he looked over his shoulder at the ginger who was now looking around his bedroom and reading the labels.  
"Yeah, you do. There's still a ton of stuff outside that looks way to big for you to carry. Besides, I have nothing better to do," Kevin replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
Edd let out a defeated sigh as his shoulders slumped. There was no way his was going to get out of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shite, you guys, I didn't expect this to get as many hits as it did. I actually kinda freaked out this morning when I saw how many it had just for the first chapter. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be updating but right now with the way my schedule is, I'll probably be updating every other Friday after today. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story!


	3. Old Enemies

After he was rid of Kevin and the trouble of his luggage, Edd called Ed and Eddy over to watch movies and, unknowingly, figure out what the next scam would be.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we need to get back out there again. Ya know, maybe get Jonny a couple times, mess up Jimmy's braces! I don't know! Just-...Something!" Eddy exclaimed as he threw his arms up in a dramatic manner.  
Edd leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at the freshly mopped linoleum floor.  
"Eddy, I'm not sure that this will be safe under any circumstance," he quietly said and Eddy groaned.  
"Come  _on_ Sockhead, when was the last time we pulled a scam!?" the shorter male exclaimed and Edd flinched at the volume of Eddy's voice.  
"It's one scam, how bad could it get?" Eddy asked, a bit more quiet this time.  
Edd sighed as he gently tugged at the side of the beanie that had replaced his sock hat from his childhood.  
"Well, I suppose we could do this one..."  
Eddy threw his fists in the air and jumped up and down while letting out whoops and hollers.  
"Sweet! Okay, so here's the deal..." Eddy pulled Edd down to his height and began whispering the plan in his ear while Ed managed to squeeze himself in between them to listen as well.

* * *

Edd sighed as he tapped his fingers on the wood of the stand he was sitting at while he waited for Eddy's speech about what their scam was going to be today. Of course, the word "scam" was no where to be seen or heard, that would ruin everything for Eddy.  
"Step right up to view 'Eddy's Fantastic House of Fun'! Only 25 cents each!" Eddy shouted and Edd groaned as he put his face in his hands.  
"This is going to end horribly," he muttered as he raised his head, reading to collect the money.  
The first customers were Sarah and Jimmy. They each paid 25 cents and went through the cardboard house that Eddy had set up within ten minutes and they both exited with Sarah grumbling and Jimmy trying to calm her down.  
"See, Sockhead, I told you the chumps would fall for it," Eddy whispered to Edd who rolled his eyes.  
"You-"  
"Who're you calling 'chump'?" Kevin growled as he popped up behind Edd and Eddy.  
"G-Good lord!" Edd shouted in surprise as he jumped and tightly gripped the front of his sweater vest as he tried to calm his heart down.  
Kevin clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes before shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at Eddy. "Seriously, shrimp? You couldn't do any better than this?"  
"Hey!" Eddy shouted. "What's that supposed to mean!?"  
"It means exactly what you think it means, dorko," Kevin replied with a snicker and a smirk.  
Eddy was about to reply with something that would most certainly get him punched, but Edd was quick to step in and stop him.  
"Gentlemen, I'm sure there is a far better way of settling this without harsh words," Edd said and Eddy growled at Kevin, causing Edd to push back on his chest with one of his hands.  
"Eddy-"  
Kevin lunged towards Eddy and Edd quickly reached out with out other hand and pressed it against Kevin's chest, blushing when he felt muscle tensing under his palm.  
"Eddy, Kevin,  _please_ get a hold of yourselves! Violence is not necessary!" Edd exclaimed as a worried look settled on his face. "When I left Peach Creek, the two of you were actually getting along! What happened?"  
"The shrimp here nearly killed us again," Kevin answered and Edd looked down at Eddy with his eyebrows raised.  
"Eddy? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he quietly asked.  
"It was their own fault for buying it..."  
"That's it!" Kevin shouted as he moved around Edd and grabbed Eddy by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up into the air and shaking him.  
"I'm tired of your shit, shortstack!" Kevin went to chuck Eddy into a bush, but stopped when he felt someone tightly grab his arm. He looked down, ready to punch whoever dared to grab him, but stopped when he saw large cyan eyes staring up at him.  
Edd had a nervous smile on his face as he tried to stutter out a sentence. "P-Perhaps there i-is a better w-way t-to sort this o-out."  
Suddenly, Edd was grabbed from behind and Kevin looked back just in time to see Ed running across the street with the smaller boy slung over his shoulder.  
"Run away, Double D! Run away!"  
"E-Ed! Cease, desist, u-um...stop!" Edd shouted as he squirmed in his friend's grip.  
He had raised his eyes and they locked with the green eyes of the boy across the street and a dark blush settled on his cheeks when Kevin didn't look away after several seconds. That could mean two things, both of which worried Edd to no end as he was dragged into the bush to hide with Ed while Eddy and Kevin's fight made its way into the middle of the cul-de-sac.

 


	4. Healing

Once the fight was finished, Ed had decided that he could let Edd go see what the damage was while he stayed behind the bush and read his new comic book.  
Edd hesitantly made his way over to where Eddy and Kevin where sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, seemingly pouting and grumbling about the fight.  
"Kevin, Eddy, if you don't mind, I would like to take a look at the damage that the two of you have inflicted onto each other," Edd said as he clasped his hands behind his back and looked down at the other two teenagers looking up at him.  
"Fine with me," Kevin grumbled as he stood up with his eyes directed to the ground; his back cracked as he stood up, making Edd cringe and Eddy stick his tongue out in mock disgust.  
"Eddy?"  
"I'm comin'; don't get your panties in a twist, Sockhead."  
The three boys made their way towards Edd's house, Kevin and Eddy grumbling and muttering under their breath as they walked until Edd glanced back at them and sent them a look that made them shut up. Edd face forward once again and when he reached his house, he opened the door and stood aside while Eddy and Kevin made their way into his house.  
"Just have a seat on the couch and I shall be with you momentarily." Edd gave them a gap-toothed grin before heading upstairs to his bedroom where he kept his first aid kit; he hoped that Kevin and Eddy wouldn't try to ruff each other up more than they already had.  
As he was pulling the first aid kit out of his closet, he heard loud screams from outside and brushed it off as the others getting into something they should not have. With a sigh, Edd made his way back downstairs with the kit held tightly in his hands.  
"All right, Eddy, you're first; you seem to have the most injuries and from the blood on your shirt, I believe you might have something wrong with your nose."  
Eddy grumbled as Edd put a small band aid over the cut on the bridge of his nose then checked his scratches and cuts and disinfected each one with cleaning alcohol.  
"I still cannot believe that you got yourself into this mess once again, even though I repeatedly told you that your scam would go awry, like so many others. Remember what happened while we were still in middle school?"  
"How the hell could I not remember?"  
"Language, please."  
Kevin snickered and Edd shot him a halfhearted glare before returning his attention to Eddy and continuing his scolding.  
"That was one of the most horrid things you'd ever done and I still remember all of the torment your brother put you and I through once we reached his living space. We were both extremely lucky to not have brain damage! Thank the lord Ed unhooked the hinges on the door!" Edd threw his hands up dramatically after putting a band aid on Eddy's last cut on his forehead.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know... But, whatever. See ya tomorrow, Double D," Eddy sighed as he stood up from the couch and walked out of the house, shoving his hands in his pockets and slumping his shoulders.  
"Well, Kevin, shall we get on with this?" Edd asked as he held up the kit.  
Kevin nodded his head as he shifted a bit to allow Edd to have better access to his cuts.  
"It seems that you're in the same condition as Eddy. These minor cuts should heal within a week. Just remember to keep them clean," Edd explained as he put antibiotic ointment on each cut before covering the larger ones with band aids.  
"Choice."  
Edd bit his lip to stop himself from giggling at Kevin's usage of his trademark word. It had been a while since he'd heard anybody say that.  
"Well, I believe we are finished here. I recommend covering the larger ones with a fresh band aid after everything shower; just to make sure that no dirt gets into the cuts and infects them."  
"Whatever you say, doc."  
Edd rolled his eyes with a small smile as he packed everything back into the kit but as he went to stand up, Kevin reached forward and grabbed his elbow.  
"Hang on a minute, dude. I wanted to give you something earlier, but Skipper distracted me and I wasn't able to. So, here." Kevin held out a folded sheet of what seemed to be notebook paper.  
"You don't have to read it now, just... read it at some point. Peace." With that, Kevin swaggered out of Edd's house with pink tinted cheeks that were no match for Edd's now cherry red cheeks that had started showing as he read through the note that Kevin had given him.

 


	5. New Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit, I forgot to do a disclaimer... I do not, in any way, own Ed Edd n Eddy. If I did, it would still be on the air and Kevedd would be canon...

"Do we have to go?" Eddy whined and Edd rolled his eyes as he straightened his tie and tucked it into his sweater vest.

"Yes, Eddy, we have to go; it's open house."

Eddy threw his head back and let out a loud groan that echoed around the room and down the hall.

"Eddy, you're over-reacting again."

"We're gonna have the same teachers as last year, so I don't see why we have to go!"

"We must go! Though we may have  _ some  _ of the same teachers, it does not mean that we will be learning the same things as last year."

"Double D is right, Eddy, we must go figure out who our enemies and our friends are," Ed cut in and Edd giggled.

"It's two against one, Eddy, now please remove yourself from my desk chair and follow me."

Eddy muttered a few things under his breath before following his two friends downstairs.

"Would you like something to drink before we go? I have plenty bottles of water in the fridge to spare." Edd looked back at Ed and Eddy with a questioning look on his face.

"Can I change that water into gravy?"

"...If you wish to do so."

Ed vigorously nodded his head and quickly followed his friend into the kitchen where he waited for his water with his instant gravy mix already in his hand. He quickly grabbed the bottled water from Edd once it had been pulled out of the fridge. Edd waited until Ed had mixed his gravy before he announced it was officially time to leave.

During their walk up to the school, the three noticed how the rest of the teens were no where to be seen and Edd assumed that it was because they were all up at the school already. His assumption was proven to be correct when they had reached the school and saw Wilfred, Sarah's roller skates, Nazz's skateboard, and a black motorcycle that Edd had learned was Kevin's outside of the high school.

"Ed, Eddy, I want the two of you to look after each other. Can you do that, please?"

"Whatever."

"I will be a violent and threatening leader, Double D!"

Edd giggled and patted Ed on the shoulder before the three of them parted ways, Ed and Eddy going down the hall and Edd heading upstairs to his advanced classes.

* * *

As he left the Science classroom, he began to think back to Kevin's letter.

" _Dork, I can't stop thinking about the past and I think that there are some things that we need to talk about. Meet me at the back of the school when you're done with your classes.  
\- Kevin" _

Edd bit his lip as he walked down the empty hall leading to the back door of the school. What if this was another trick? What if Kevin hadn't really changed at all over the years? These were questions that ran through his mind as he came closer and closer to the door.

The thought of Kevin made Edd's cheeks heat up as the blood rushed to them. He quietly groaned as his gently tugged on his tie, suddenly feeling very anxious. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and walked outside, shivering as a cool breeze rushed by him.

"Kevin?"

"Over here."

Edd looked over, seeing the ginger leaning against the around the basket ball court.

"Y-You said we needed to talk..."

Kevin smirked as he walked towards the trembling teen. "So I did..."

Edd's heart skipped a beat and he peddled backwards, backing up against the school building. "W-W-What did you i-intend on talking about?"

Kevin removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked away. "I thought that we could talk about the past."

"I have tried to put the past behind me..."

"So have I." Kevin slipped his hat back on and looked back at Edd. "But there are just some things that I can't leave behind."

"Like... Like what?"

" _Goddammit, Kev, just tell him already!_ "

Kevin hurriedly removed a walkie-talkie from his pocket and turned it off. "...Nazz."

Edd giggled as he calmed down a bit. "Was she the one who told you that you should do this?"

"No, that was completely my idea. She just wanted to listen in and make sure that I don't fuck up."

Ignoring Kevin's profanity, Edd cleared his throat. "Well then, shall we get on with it?"

Kevin took a deep breath and walked over so that he was standing right in front of the shorter teen. "Edd, would you like to go on a date with me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn, look who's alive! The kid writing this is! I apologize for any writing mistakes. English is my first language, but even ten years of school can't make my language perfect. :|


	6. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short. Sorry guys!

Edd stared at the other teen in shock. "P-Pardon?"

Kevin sighed. "Would you go on a date with me? I'm not fooling around, I swear."

Edd bit the inside of his cheek, debating on what the correct response would be in this situation. "Kevin, I know that we've tried to come to an understanding, but after so many years of bullying..."

"I'm sorry, Edd! Damn, you don't even know how sorry I am for all of that! I knew that you didn't even have anything to do with most, if not all, of those stupid scams."

"Then why did you still insist on making my life hell?" Edd's voice was steadily raising, as was Kevin's.

"I don't know! I don't know why I still picked on you! God, Edd-" Kevin trailed off as he put his face in his hands and Edd saw that his facade was slowly wearing away, revealing Kevin's true feelings.

"Was it simply because... you were scared of what others thought of you?"

Kevin nodded his head, not even trying to deny it. He himself knew that Edd was right and he wasn't about to proclaim that he was wrong, when he was most definitely, without a doubt, right. He removed his hands from his face and looked over at the smaller boy who was still pressed against the wall.

"Edd, I'm beggin' ya, just give me a chance.  _Just one._ If I fuck up, you can be done with me forever."

"Kevin..." the redhead looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. "...One chance."

* * *

"Are you crazy!?" Eddy shouted. " _Kevin?_ Don't you remember what he did to us!?"

"Yes, but he seems to have changed." Edd removed his tie and neatly folded it before tucking it safely inside his pants pocket.

Eddy barked a laugh. "Kevin? Changed? Now I know you're crazy."

Ed cut in. "I don't know Eddy, Double D is pretty smart. Maybe Kevin has changed!"

Eddy was silent the rest of the way home, where the three split apart, Ed running to his house yelling something about food, Eddy heading towards the junkyard grumbling, and Edd walking to his house completely silent.

It was just the same when he entered his house as well. But he did notice something out of the corner of his eye as he was removing his shoes by the door: There was a sticky note on the coffee table. He grabbed the corner of it and pulled it off of the table.

_Dear Eddward,  
_ _We are sorry that we could not make it to your open house. Your father had some urgent business out of town and I had too much work to get done. Be good until we get back, sweet heart.  
_ _-Mother_

Edd sighed and crumpled the note up, throwing it into the trash bin before heading upstairs to his bedroom where he planned to take a short nap before cooking dinner for himself. He pushed open his door and quickly flopped onto his bed, wrapping himself up in the warm blanket. But as he closed his eyes, the silence became to much and he quickly opened them again. He'd been in the silence before but only now was he realizing how lonely it was in his house, with no one to talk to and no sound but his own breathing.

He liked the silence sometimes, it gave him time to think, but then he would think about hanging out with Ed and Eddy and he'd not only realize how lonely the silence that surrounded him was, but he also realized that he didn't fancy silence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's short. I've had a long night; there was a dance at my school and I actually danced. Also, if anyone knows how I could get a hold of an admin or something along those lines, I would be very grateful if you could tell me.


End file.
